The Beginning
by Himawari-no-Ichizoku
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Aizen Sosuke's life was like BEFORE he became a Soul Reaper? Who was he, exactly? And why does he wish to overthrow the king of the Soul Society so badly? Then onwards we go! To see what made him the Aizen we all know! Sum. bad
1. Chapter 1

*****TO anon, my annoumous reviewer...YOU HAPPY? I FIXED MY AUTHORS NOTES. IS IT TO 'IMMATURE AND OFF PUTTING' NOW? P.S. I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU. I AM JUST TELLING YOU IN BOLD LETTERING TO GTE YOUR ATTENTION! Other then that...thank you.***  
**

**A/N: Story idea- Aizen's life before he became the Aizen we all know. I will refer to him as Sosuke more often then not. **

**Warning- Out of the three computers my family owns...all of them hate my guts and try to ruin my life. If you find any futures chapters screwed up in anyway shape or form...please...let me know...  
**

"Speaking."

'Thoughts.'

_**Dreaming.**_

**A/N: Disclaimer- I do not, in anyway shape or form, own Bleach. If I did several characters would either be dead or never have existed.**

** ~Chapter One.~**_**  
**_

**_It was all a blur. But at the same time he could see it so well._**

_**It was confusing. But it made perfect sense to his young mind. **_

_**In front of his eyes, or his minds eyes, was a tiny bluish-purple orb. An orb that seemed to hold a amazingly strong amount of power that both scared him, yet, intrigued him. He wanted that power all for himself. Perhaps that was what scared him? The endless possibilities he could do with that unknown power. Yes. That could strike fear into any child's mind. Even his. **_

_**The scene shifted.**_

_**Know in front of his blurred, disturbed vision was a man he knew he had never seen before in his short life. A man he considered was sporting a strange color of hair, even where he lived. **_

_**Orange. A man with pure orange hair was either talking to him or just standing there in front of him. Or, what he was guessing was him. He couldn't really tell, there was no noise, and nothing he could use to see "his" face.**_

_**The man just continued to stand there, even after he shot a powerful blast at him that destroyed the clothing on his upper half and the arm he used to block, or for all he knew, absorb the blast. **_

_**The carrot top was still standing. **_

_**He then looked like he was speaking. But, again, he couldn't really tell. Everything was blurred and moving really fast, yet extremely slow. He raised he totally black sword and pointed it forward. **_

_**In his direction. **_

_**He was then sudden engulfed in a white light that was laced with black.**_

_**His spiritual energy. His power. It was strong enough to actually be seen, and it was blinding, it also created a strong wind that whipped his unusually long brown hair that trailed behind him every which way. **_

_**But why couldn't he feel it!**_

_**He knew he was more far more evolved then anyone. So why couldn't he feel his damn spiritual pressure!**_

_**As the power toned down to a almost unseeable form the man was now once more seeable. But he looked different. Way different.**_

_**His orange hair was replaced with long black hair. His whole upper body was wrapped in bandages, minus one arm, which looked like it had some sort of scars or burns snaking around it. HIs other arm was engulfed in the black power that laced his spiritual energy not even moments before.**_

_**Fear suddenly wracked his body as he looked at the use to be carrot top who looked up at him. **_

_**His eyes held the power he could not feel.**_

'_**Could it...possibly be that he...is at an even higher level than myself?' Was what he caught himself thinking. Just as he was about to speak to the bastard in front of him he was jarred from his oddly disturbing slumber...**_

** *Outside Dream World* **

"Master Sosuke? It's time to wake up. You Father wishes to speak with you over breakfast." A dark green haired servant said as he kneeled at the young fourteen year old boy's open shoji door. Who just grunted in response as he started to stir from his place on his Tatami mat that was covered with the fanciest of pillows of all kinds from the world of the living. The servant left as two maids came in to help the young boy get dressed in his icy blue evening hakama to visit his father, and fix his bed.

"So, why does Father wish to speak with me, Fukikio?" Sosuke asked while he look at the the maid on his right through the maid. Who was finishing tying his hakama.

**(A/N- Do those tie...I think they do...But I'm not sure...TO GOOGLE!)**

She did not turn to look at him, her eyes were trained on here work. But she did shake her head in acknowledgment. "No, forgive me, Master Sosuke, but I was not told anything of that matter."

A 'hnn' was her only reply as he turned to the last maid, who was fixing his bed.

"What about you, Amami? Do you know the reason of Fathers sudden urge to dine with his one and only son?" He asked, with deadly venom dripping in his voice. Even if they knew his clear as day hatred wasn't directed at either of them, the two maids flinched none the less at the tone in his voice.

Looking at the now finished bed the questioned maid answered her young master, "I do not know if this is correct, for this is only what I have heard from others, so what I am about to tell you are only rumors but your Father, is said he wishes to speak to you about your younger sisters, Tomoyo's, sudden distances and unwillingness to participate in any, and all, of her duties."

Both maids then turned to leave, not even glancing at young Sosuke, who was starring wide eyed at the body length mirror. They both stopped at the door and bowed low before excusing themselves and sliding the door shut with a soft 'thump.'

Clenching and unclenching his fist Sosuke left his room and headed down the long hallways of the palace he (regretfully) called home towards the large dinning room, where his Father was more then likely waiting patently for him.

He wasn't sure why he felt hatred towards half the reason he was alive, but he did. And every time his Father wished to speak to him about something his beloved Imoto did, didn't, or wouldn't do it usually ended up with a depressed Imoto, for she was forced to fix the problem or do the thing she originally didn't want to do.

Sighing, Sosuke realized while he was thinking he had approached the dinning rooms shojo doors. He put up his stoic facade he only reserved for his Father.

He then opened the doors to reveal the Royal Families head lazing on a mound of pillows, drinking tea.

His Father.

The lazy bastard that ruled the Soul Society.

The Spirit King himself.

**Imagine The Spirit King looking like Aizen's Captain form but without the glasses. M'k?**

**Soooooooo...whad ya think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Should I stop?**

**Did you like-ie?**

**Did you hate-ie?**

**Please review and tell me what ya think!  
**

**Flames are accepted...the keep my house warm at night and provide me with smores.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I am back for as long as I can. This summer is...going to be...difficult..for me and my family...but I won't forget my story. **

**I wasn't really sure where I was going with this story. You see, we had to move after...the incident...and well... all i could do was grab my cloths and school supplies before mom moved everything into storage and my journal was packed away, and I can't remember exactly what I had planned. I _could_ make you all wait forever or try to remember as much as possible. For now, I'll chose the latter.**

"Speaking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_**Dreaming.**_

**Disclaimer: ...They do this to to make the rest of feel bad...huh...I don't own Bleach...TT^TT**

Sosuke slid the doors shut and stood in front of his Father. Who flinched, sloshing his tea, when he heard the sudden open and slam of the door. Looking up the Spirit King smiled at his unannounced son and gestured to the food that was spread on the circular table in the center of the room.

Sosuke didn't move a muscle, let alone blink. "What is it you wished to speak to me about, _Father."_ He found away to state more then question.

Setting his tea on the table the Spirit King smiled his weird smile and spread his arms out wide, as if he was about to hug someone from where he was lazing about. "Ah. I simple wanted to spend time with my son. Talk about how his studies are going, how he likes them, who he will soon marry, if I find her worthy of becoming apart of our lovely little family, and how he feels about taking the throne. Is that to much to ask?" His father proclaimed as he started to wave his arms dramatically to emphasize his point in his own way.

The boy stood their with a deadpanned, emotionless, expression while his father looked up at him with his overly happy and stupid smile plastered on to his face. Flowers and sparkles find their way to dance behind him.

"If that is all, I will be taking my leave now then." With that Sosuke turned to slide the door open once more.

"AH! Wait! Sosuke-kun! Don't be like that. I was only joking!" The Spirit King whined with tears in his eyes as he reached over the table for his son. Who turned to look at him with emotionless eyes.

"I actually wanted to talk about your sister." He said in a sudden serious tone. Tears gone. He then grabbed his tea and motioned for Sosuke to sit.

'_So then, Amami was right.' _Sosuke thought as he slowly sat down, glaring at his father the whole time. Finally showing some form of emotion.

"Now don't give me that look. It isn't what you think."

Sosuke just scoffed and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. More emotion coming thought his well made mask.

The Spirit King took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Fine. It _is_ what you think. I need you to tell her to do her duties once more."

"If she doesn't wish to do her duties then hire someone older to do them. Tomoyo is only ten. She's a _child_. But her duties prevent her from being such."

"Ten and a child in _human_ years. And a human she is not. She is much, _much_ older. But other then that you and I both know she is the only one who can perform the task I set for her." The Spirit King said calmly. Taking another sip of tea and a bite out of a nearby pastry.

"Then stop setting them for her!" His son shouted, his facade dropping in mere seconds. Banging his hands on the table as he lost his temper. Emotionless mask gone and forgotten. His Imoto was _still _young and yet their father was willing to put so much stress on her already frail body!

"She is the only one who can _see AND _comprehend what even we -as spirits! -can't _see_! She is the only one who can control the key and its power! The only one who can open the gates to thousands possible even millions of other dimensions! Other _worlds_! Hell included!" His father too lost his temper. They were both sick of this conversation. They had ones like this at a minimum of fifteen times a month.

"So what!"

"So what? So what! She keeps the Soul Society, the world of the living, our dimension and countless others working. Without her all we know will cease functioning properly! Without her millions of innocent people would do as they pleased!"

Sosuke's eyes went wide. _'Wait. What?' _"What do you mean?"

His father didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, and continued with a sigh. "She is the key to our dimension. We need her here, and we need her to do certain things. That is final. _You_, on the other hand, need to tell her whatever it is you tell her so that she resumes her duty."

The young boy was growing even more confused as his father went on. He then precede to ask his father the question that began to plague his mind, "The oken is the key to our dimension. Nothing else. How can Tomoyo be the key to out dimension as well?"

"Oh! Did I say that!" The Spirit Kind asked as he waved his hand in front of his face as if to wave off any and all suspicion, "I meant to say that she is what keeps our worlds together. Hahaha, silly me!"

Sosuke's eyes narrowed at his father.

"Well, that was a nice chat, don't you think. But you better be off now! The sooner Tomoyo gets to work the happier we will all be!" Sosuke found himself thrown outside the room, onto his posterior, and in the hallway in less then five second.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Sosuke thought as he got off the floor and walked down the hall, opposite of the way he came._ 'Tomoyo. You seem to be in the middle of this.' _Sosuke's hands clenched, and his hair covered his eyes._'I promised Mother to protect you. After all,' _Sosuke's turned a corner and opened a door that lead him outside to the back gardens. He continued to walk through the back garden to a small Sukiya-zukuri, were his sister dwelled. Only one of his eye's could be seen through his now parted hair. And It looked rather menacing. '_Isn't that why the big brother is born first?'_

**I gotta say my mind went blank and died at the end...it just...dropped dead. *sigh* Hope who ever is reading this is enjoying it none the less...**

**How bout I at less get three reviews and I'll continue...that sound fair? Good or bad, I don't care...They help me out either way.**

**Himawari out. PEACE!**


End file.
